Incessant Changes
by CiaraMorgan
Summary: Amy’s doing it all: teaching at Chestnut Hill, running Heartland, taking summer courses, planning for the arrival of Lou’s baby, & socializing. Can she manage or does she have to change? Meanwhile everyone’s struggling to come to grasp with the rising suc
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Heartland fanfic and I hope you willl all enjoy it. I just feltthat Lauren Brooke left us all hangingin the final book. So this is howI envisioned one of the ways the books could have continued.I promise that it will get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or any of its characters they belong to Lauren Brooke

Summer was heaving in and out of the air as Amy Fleming hurried towards the stable. The grass was still wet from the morning dew and it was seeping into her sneakers. Her grandfather had let her sleep late, but now there was no time to help out with anything, feeling a sense of guilt her footsteps quickened towards the barn. Joni was all ready done with the stalls and Ty was leading horses out.

"Need help," she said, walking over to Ty.

Ty smiled warmly at her and she pressed a kiss on his lips. "I like having you home," he said, handing her the lead line to Nightshade.

"Hello, handsome," she said, stroking his black velvety muzzle.

"Ty," called Lou with her hand resting on her rotund stomach. "Martin Sinclair is coming in twenty minutes for Shooter?"

"OK," he called back.

Amy watched Lou waddled back towards the house. She turned her attention to Ty who looked stressed out. He was running his hand aggressively through his hair and chewing his lip.

"Hey, take a walk with me," she said taking his hand and leading Nightshade with the other.

"I can't I have so much to do," he pulled away but Amy held on tighter.

Amy shoved the lead line into his hand. "You two are taking a walk. Go do some join up and then maybe take him for a walk by the brook. That's an order. I'll take care of everything else."

Ty arched an eyebrow. "Don't you have a class at eleven?"

"Actually at noon and all I have to do is run to my laptop. How late can I be? Go," she said, shooing him.

"But Sinclair is coming at-."

Amy shoved him away. "I know. Time to relax you've been running things for the past year. You need a break." She walked back to the barn and found Shooter lazing in his stall. The thirteen two Welsh pony had come to Heartland from a livestock auction. On spring break Amy had gone with Ty and immediately the chestnut had caught her eye. She brought him home and Joni and Amy had worked hard to make him into a bombproof pony that a child would love. She saw a little girl come bounding through the aisle with a huge beach bag basically engulfing her.

"Hi Joni!" she exclaimed running towards Shooter's stall. "Hi I'm Lexi!" She held out a carrot that Shooter eagerly ate.

"I'm Amy. Are you the lucky girl who gets to take Shooter home today?"

"Yea, I brought him all this," she said pulling out purple glittery bell boots and matching shipping boots. Then she pulled out a dark purple fleece blanket.

"Wow," said Amy overemphasizing her amazement. "Did you get all this for him?"

The girl nodded. "I just-," she tried to hold the blanket up but collapsed into the shavings, giggling.

Amy couldn't help but smile with pride as Shooter merely snuffled the young girl's hair disinterested in her crazy behavior. Soon he was dressed and ready to go with a very happy girl leading him towards the trailer. Amy was walking on the other side, making sure everything went smoothly.

"Look daddy!" she exclaimed. The man was on his cell phone, he merely waved in recognition before returning to his phone call.

"He never cares," said Lexi her eyes almost brimming with tears.

Amy's heart broke as she sympathized with her. How many times had she as a child thought that the same about her own father? Even now she sometimes doubted his love for her. Amy closed the ramp and then knelt next to Lexi.

"I know it doesn't seem like he does but I promise you he loves you," said Amy.

Lexi took the lead line from Amy wiping away a stray tear. "Promise?"

"Would I lie to you?" asked Amy, tickling her.

"No," she squealed.

"All set?" asked Mr. Sinclair, getting into the black Escalade.

Amy looked down at Lexi. "Yep," chimed Lexi, running into the passenger seat.

"You don't handle him by yourself when you get him home, promise."

"Pinky swear," said Lexi holding her pinky. Amy laughed and linked pinkies with the girl.

"Ms. Fleming," called Mr. Sinclair, he handed her a bill. "Thank you for your help."

"This isn't necessary," she started but he gave her a wave before driving off, ignoring her protest.

Amy looked at the one hundred dollar bill. She and Lexi had only ever spoken over the phone when Lexi needed information for a class project. While Amy was away at college Lexi had visited and had fallen in love with Shooter. Amy had been hesitant to let a child adopt Shooter but when Joni explained how he would be at a large stable with plenty of people to help Lexi. She had to relent. Now, watching that girl's eyes light up as Shooter snuffled her hair or giggle when he stomped his hooves because he wasn't use to the shipping boots; she knew it was the best decision she could have made for everyone involved. She slipped the bill into her jeans and then continued to orchestrate the ever buzzing farm.

"Grandpa," she said, hugging him as he walked out with two cups of coffee.

"How's my girls doing?" he asked, motioning to Lou who was massaging some liniments into Sugarfoot's back.

"I think she's tired of being pregnant," said Amy with a smile looking down at a clipboard. She downed her coffee and then handed Jack the empty cup, giving him a kiss on the cheek in exchange. "Thanks, Grandpa, but I still have so much to do before my class."

"You know you can take a little time to go riding. I saw Ty go off earlier maybe you could join him?" he proposed.

"I wish, but I promised Ty I'd take care of things and I miss being involved. It's a nice change."

"Well you tell me if it gets to be too much." He squeezed her shoulder before inhaling deeply. "Well, I'm going to go take a walk around and see what needs repair."

Amy was too captivated with her clipboard to notice Jack's concerned parental gaze at Amy's ever increasing work load.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Amy logged off from her class online. She looked over at the clock and sighed, two hours gone and wasted. She wished like every other student that there was some way to get the knowledge she needed in half the time. She felt the scrunched up one hundred dollar bill in her pocket and realized Lou's baby shower was Sunday and she didn't even have a gift for her. She logged onto the baby registry but almost everything was gone. She sighed.

"Grandpa, I'm going to go out for a little bit." Jack looked up from his newspaper.

"Where and with who?"

"To the mall and by myself unless Ty wants to come. We should be back to bring the horses in."

"So what'd you forget?" asked Nancy walking in with a bowl of soup and handing it to Jack.

"Nothing-," she began "Lou's gift you don't know if there's anything she really wanted but didn't put on the registry."

"Mmm… no but I did see a beautiful crib bedding set at this place my friend Mary owns on Thurmond Ave. I think the name of it is Sweet Dreams. I know Lou would love it. She picked out a conventional set because she didn't know what the sex of the baby was, but I think this would be perfect for a boy or girl."

"Thanks, Nancy. I'll see if Ty can drive me there," she said, hurrying out the door. "Ty," she yelled as he was about to step into his truck.

"Do you think you could give me a ride to Thurmond Ave.?"

Ty glanced at his watch. "Can we be back by five?"

"It should only take me twenty minutes once we get there."

Ty smiled. "All right, get in, besides I'd like to know how things went with Shooter and everybody else."

Amy smiled as she climbed into the truck. She recalled the days events and how everything went.

"We're getting a new horse in tomorrow. Eternal Aurora?" said Ty. He scrounged his face uncertain about the name. "I know they call her Rory. She's supposed to be a real handful. Molly Anderson rescued her from an "aggressive" farm. She thought we might be able to do some good for her."

Amy sat pensive for a moment. "What time tomorrow?"

"She wasn't sure she was going to aim for early morning but if not probably around dinner time."

"I hope she comes in the morning."

"Why?" asked Ty, taking his eyes off the road for a minute to study her face.

"I just am supposed to go out with Casey is all."

"Casey?"

"My roommate from school?" Amy laughed. "You have the worse memory." She squeezed his hand. "Want to come out with us? It's just a party."

"I can't. Maybe next time?"

Amy pressed her lips together and smiled. "Yea, maybe next time."

It was silent for a moment and then their usual chatter and laughter filled the truck again.

"Right, there," Amy pointed and Ty stopped the truck. She jumped out of the truck and Ty told her to go ahead while he check his voice mail. Amy hurried into the store, but stopped as she was surrounded by the most exquisite baby accessories she could think of. She played with the delicate lace bedding and the soft cotton sheets. An old lady with curly gray hair came over and smiled at her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm actually looking for a bedding set for my sister. Nancy told me she saw something here that she thought she would love."

"You must be Amy, she's told me a lot about you. I think what Nancy saw was over here, but why don't I show you some other things as well."

Ty closed his phone and walked into the store. He saw Amy playing with stuffed animals and then he saw her pick up a crying baby. He watched her rock it gently in her arms. A woman came up from behind him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm with her," he managed to get out.

Mary smiled. "My granddaughter she has a set of lungs, but Amy seems to be quieting her. I wish I could keep her around her forever. Nadia does not like to sleep especially when she's hungry," she said, showing him the baby's bottle.

"Can you hold her?" asked Amy when Nadia was happily eating.

"Me?" questioned Ty.

"No the man behind you," joked Amy handing him Nadia. "I just want to see the set Nancy was talking about and then we can go."

She watched Ty and how he relaxed after a minute. She saw him smile at the baby out of the corner of her eye as she looked at the plaid pastel linens Nancy had mentioned. They were exquisite and exactly what she had seen Lou eying in a baby magazine. It was softened by white sheets which she knew Lou had all ready gotten. So she just needed to get the skirt, the bumper, and the comforter. She loved the blanket that went with it. It was incredibly soft and was blue on one side and brown on the other with a silhouette of a horse on the blue side. "How much is it?" she asked Mary, finally realizing it might be too expensive.

"How much do you want it to be?" she asked, letting her Russian accent slip. She flipped through her computer screen. "It's on sale. Is 100 good for you?"

"Yes, but that sounds extremely low."

"I tell you its on sale. But if you don't want-," she said pushing her glasses back down.

"No I'll take it," said Amy taking out the one hundred dollar bill.

"Good, I'll wrap it for you. When is the shower?"

"Sunday," said Amy, watching Ty.

"Mmm… nothing like last minute?" she said with a laugh. "Is he your boy friend?" Amy nodded. "He looks so at ease with that baby in his arms."

Amy sighed. "He does."


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately Aurora didn't come in the morning and Amy felt guilty as Casey sped down the highway towards the party.

"Come on Amy, smile!" she exclaimed letting the top down. "I know what you need," she said taking a corner sharp. She whipped out her cell. "Change of plans, girls. Meet me at my house. Amy needs some cheering up before we go out," she said with a devilish grin.

Before Amy knew it they were outside Casey's house. "Come on, I was going to give this to you for your next birthday, but I can get you something else."

"Amy," yelled Kara, Casey's younger sister who attended Chestnut Hill. She was one of the girls in Amy's class.

"Hey Kara," Amy yelled back as Casey dragged her up the stairs.

Amy felt herself pushed and shoved as her hair curled and contorted her face went under the same cruelty. Then she felt herself shoved into a dress. It was emerald green silk and was backless with only a string of rhinestones to keep the dress up in the back and only an even shorter string of rhinestone in the front that kept the two low cut pieces of cloth from separating. The skirt cut off just above her knees and fell elegantly along her thighs.

"Do you like it?" asked Casey putting linear drop earrings into Amy's ears.

"It's not me," said Amy trying to get out of it.

"Just try it for one night. I promise you. You'll have fun."

Amy took a deep breath. "I'll try anything."

"That's my girl," said Casey kissing her cheek. "Let's go we're going to be late."

Amy couldn't stop smiling the entire night. She had never danced so dangerously and she had her first introduction to jello shots, but by two o'clock she knew it was time to go home. She found Casey but she was wasted.

"Dillon!" she yelled. She tossed him her keys. "Drive Amy home."

Amy sat in the car letting the cool air whip away some of the effects of the alcohol.

"Did you have fun?" asked Dillon as they made their way down Amy's street.

"A lot of fun," she said with a smile.

"You know you're gorgeous," he said his eyes not leaving the road.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"I mean it. I know Casey thinks she's the most beautiful thing on earth, but you caught every guy's attention tonight."

"Please, stop."

"Come on you had to know you were driving all the men insane. Look at you!" he exclaimed.

Amy laughed. "Thanks, but my boy friend wouldn't like this attention." She loved the feeling of the mustang racing down the small streets but when she felt Dillon's hand on her thigh she was forced back into reality and told him to slow down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"No I mean the car you'll scare the horses."

"Oh sorry," he said, stepping on the brake.

He played with her hair when they reached the house. "You are beautiful."

"Please."

"I'm going to keep telling you that till you don't blush because you know its as common knowledge as the sky is blue."

Amy saw Ty walking out of the barn. "I have to go."

He went to grab her face, but she pulled away. "Don't."

Ty watched the interaction without much interest.

"Hey," said Amy running over to him. She almost fell. "I hate heels." She kissed him aggressively.

Ty pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Aurora, Molly's dropping her off before she heads down to Florida for a show." He smelled the alcohol on Amy's breath. "Why don't you go get a shower and some sleep."

"No I want to be here. You shouldn't be out here by yourself anyway."

"Go change at least," he said.

"I'm fine."

"Amy," he said grabbing her arm.

"Look, there she is."

Ty sighed as the trailer pulled up beside them. Molly Anderson jumped out of the truck.

"You must be Amy. Glad to see someone still has a social life," she said with a warm smile. "You are gorgeous, my son said you were."

"I'm sorry?" asked Amy.

"Dillon, I passed him on my way in."

"Your Dillon's mother?" asked Amy confused.

"Hard to believe? He's lived with his dad and stepmom since he was nine. My life isn't any life for a boy like Dillon. I'd never be able to keep an eye on him. Aurora's in the back."

Amy heard kicking and screaming from the mare.

"I'll get her out and into the stall."

Ty held Amy after he helped Molly get the trailer gate down. They watched the beautiful gray mare come springing out of the trailer.

"Easy girl."

Amy watched the muscles in her neck glint even in the dull moonlight.

"She's beautiful."

"She's a pain in my ass, but I swear she's got a good heart under all those nerves and fears," said Molly leading her towards the paddock. "I'd think you'd be best to just put her out and let her get a feel for the place."

Amy nodded running ahead to open the paddock gate. Ty and she stood awed by the grace and beauty of the mare.

"I have to go but her stuff is all right here," said Molly placing a trunk by the pasture. "Call me if she gives you too much trouble, but I have a feeling she'll do just fine here." Molly hoisted herself back into the truck and drove expertly back down the driveway.

"She's gorgeous. I can't imagine what she's been through though."

"Molly said she's been bumped around a lot. Said she might just be insecure." Ty shoved his hands in his pocket and walked towards the barn.

"Ty?" called Amy.

"Go to bed, we'll talk in the morning," he said a little too brusquely.

Amy leaned against the fence post until she felt her eyelids droop.

"Whoa," she heard Ty sat and felt his arms around her as she basically collapsed. He kicked the hay under the fence and carried her towards the house. She snuggled into his chest.

"I love you," she whispered as he placed her onto her bed. "You-," she yawned "can stay."

"Well, I won't," he said, walking away.

Amy groaned when she woke up the next morning. She had a slight hangover. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt from Virginia Tech. She pulled on her rubber boots and walked outside. It was only five in the morning and she was exhausted. Ty was the only one there. He was all ready handing out morning grains.

"Did you go home, last night?" she asked him grabbing a bucket and some grain for Aurora.

He threw grain into Sugarfoot's stall. "No."

"Oh." She held the bucket on her hip. "Why don't you go home and sleep. You seem tired."

"I'm not tired, Amy." He looked at her. "Forget it. I just need my space. Go see how Aurora's doing."

Amy's eyes filled with hurt as she walked back towards Aurora. She stepped under the fence and dumped the feed in. "Hey girl," she said. She watched Ty lead the horses out he was a little more aggressive with them than usual. "I wonder what's wrong with him," she whispered to Aurora. She stood there studying Ty while Aurora happily swallowed every last morsel of grain. "Well, Rory maybe after you relax a little we can do some morning exercises huh?" Amy smiled and ducked back under the fence. She decided that she'd make coffee and maybe that'd melt the iceberg that seemed to be between her and Ty this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland... you know the drill

Hey everyone thank you for the great reviews. I'm glad you guys all like it. If you have any suggestions of where you'd like the story to go let me know. I hope I'm not rushing it too much let me know. Please review.

Amy brought the coffee out to Ty in hopes that maybe they could make amends, but he was all ready off working the horses. She set the coffee down on the ground and studied him. He was lunging Dharma a new filly who had come to them because of a mean streak she had and today she watched Ty and Dharma face off. Ty was sending her a message that was crystal clear that he was the alpha horse and he was _not_ going to take anything from her. There was something in his stance though this morning there was an extra edge of authority and Dharma took notice. She did exactly as he told her to do and then she dropped her head and began to chew. Amy was mesmerized. Ty turned his back from her and Amy was mesmerized by the mystery of joining up. She beamed with pride and let her fingers fall on her locket. She left the coffee by Dharma's grooming box and then began the morning workouts.

The day went by quickly and Amy found Ty at the end.

"The new Pirates of the Caribbean is playing Soraya and Matt wanted us to go see it with them."

"Sure, right now?"

"Yea, we can get cleaned up it starts at four thirty."

"OK." Amy hurried off to the house to get ready. She found a turquoise silk camisole in her bag with a note pinned to it. "We've been requested at Pulse for eight o'clock tonight. Can you handle it?Casey." Amy sighed and felt the expensive silk. She thought about the guys' stares and the excitement of dancing so closely and the laughter. How could she say no? She slipped on the camisole and put on a pair of jeans and then found a black cardigan to tone down the top. She hurried down the stairs and saw Ty waiting he had on a pair of jeans and a green tee shirt that brought out his eyes. She grabbed his hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yea, bye Lou," he yelled.

"Bye Lou," she yelled also.

Amy rested her head against Ty's shoulder during the movie and felt his hand stroking her hair, but she also felt his eyes ever glancing at his watch. She felt jealous of whatever he was watching the time for. She grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips aggressively.

"Amy," he whispered, pulling away. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," she said confused. "I'm sorry."

He stroked her cheek. "The lights are going to come on," he whispered pressing a kiss on her lips. Amy realized the credits were rolling. They walked out of the theater and Amy saw Casey's car. She kissed Ty.

"I told Casey I'd go out with her."

"What about Soraya and Matt?"

"Matt's going to a frat party and Soraya's coming with me." Soraya raised an eyebrow at this comment. "All right? You have somewhere to be anyway, right," she challenged.

"Did I say that?"

"You didn't have to," said Amy taking her cardigan off slowly letting Ty take in the glimpses of her bare skin. "You didn't seem too interested in me."

Ty touched her face and kissed her. "Tomorrow night? Your choice of movie," he offered.

"Black Stallion," she said smiling.

"Deal. I'll call you. Have fun," he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Amy took Soraya's hand. "Bye Matt," they called.

Soraya laughed as they got into the racy convertible and sped out of the parking lot.

"Soraya, Casey. Casey, Soraya."

"Nice to meet you,'' said Soraya.

"Don't say that," said Casey shifting the mustang into the next gear.

Soraya grasped Amy's hand and saw Amy laugh carelessly.

Soraya helped Amy set up for Lou's shower. It had been postponed from last week because of the rain, but now the sun was shining brightly and the grass was freshly cut. Everyone was running around trying to get things ready before Lou got there.

"Thanks for taking me out this week. I haven't had that much fun in awhile. Casey's crazy though."

Amy laughed shaking a piece of hair away from her face. "She is. She's so nice though."

Soraya folded the napkins ornately. She took a deep breath before she continued. "She's a little dangerous."

Amy shrugged. "Most college girls are, right. Come on Soraya you haven't exactly been Miss Cautious this week."

Soraya smiled. "I guess not, but you have to admit you take your life in your hands when you drive with her."

They both laughed. "Well, Ty actually decided he wanted to come out with us tonight."

"Really?" asked Soraya. "I can't wait to see Dillon and Ty's interaction."

Amy looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Soraya went to explain when Scott's SUV pulled up and Lou got out. She had tears streaming down her face.

She squealed something that Amy couldn't understand before she hurried over and hugged everyone. Scott just laughed before heading over to the stables. Matt came over to say hi, but he couldn't handle the inundation of women and cooing. Amy sat by Lou's side taking down notes of who gave her what. She waited for Lou to get to hers and held her breath as Lou opened it.

"Amy," gasped Lou taking out the delicate pieces. She started crying as she got to the soft blanket with the horse silhouette. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She hugged Amy tightly.

"You're welcome."

Amy picked up the next gift and read the card. "This is from Ty," she said surprised that Ty had gotten Lou a gift.

Lou smiled as she undid the soft yellow paper. She lifted up the cover of the box and found a sterling picture frame inside. It had three frames that were joined. There was a picture of Amy and her mom and one of Lou and her mom. The center frame said 'For: Kylie or Nate and Lou.' Lou touched the pictures gingerly. She grabbed Amy's hand and saw the tears in Amy's eyes.

"Excuse me," said Amy once Lou was onto the last gift.

She walked over to the barn and tried uselessly to wipe away the rest of her tears. She saw Scott handing Ty a package which Ty quickly put into his truck.

"Thanks, Scott," he said.

"Hey," said Amy smiling. "What'd Scott give you?"

"Just some Equus magazines he's all done with."

"Which ones?" asked Amy, trying to peer into the truck.

"You've all ready read them."

"Oh," said Amy, trying to ignore Ty's odd behavior. "Want to go for a ride? I really wanted to take Rory for her first ride."

"I can't. I have to go," he said kissing her good bye. "I'll call you later."

Amy shook her head softly irritated with Ty's odd behavior. She walked back to the party. Lou was picking up some of the gifts.

"Is Ty staying for dinner?"

Amy had her arms folded across her chest. "Apparently not. He said he had something to do." Amy felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I need to go study."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy rolled over in bed and stared at the flowers Dillon had given her last night. The red roses were mixed in with white flowers that she had never seen before. He had told her they were a gift for her doing so well on her online classes, but she felt like they were not just for that. She got up slowly and stretched. It was seven o'clock and she was exhausted but she knew there was so much to be done. Scott had to go away to a seminar and Lou was living with them. So she could hear Lou all ready talking on the phone with the Nelsons who were picking up Hazel at nine. She grabbed a muffin and walked out the door. She had her pajama pants stuffed into the pink Wellies that Dillon had gotten her when she had gone over to see his mom's stables. He had been horrified that she didn't have at least two pairs in different colors. She smiled at the memory of the stable with its gleaming wood and crisp white paddock fences. She trudged up the hill to see Ty working Fuego, a mustang, who had been bought by an inexperienced, but affluent family who were hoping Heartland could help tame the wild mustang. Ty had taken him as his special project now that Dharma had gone home. Ty still looked powerful commanding Fuego, but Amy noticed how his eyes seemed tired and his shirt was unbuttoned. He looked like he had had a rough morning. She hurried off to get some coffee, hoping it might help out. She was onto the second Summer session of courses and there was two textbooks she hadn't even touched yet, but Ty came first just like Heartland. She came back in time to watch Ty join up with Fuego. Just like a few weeks before she went to touch her locket, but her fingers made no contact with the usual cool metal. She groped at her neck, but it was no use; it was gone. She ran back towards the barn retracing her steps. She ran into the house and called Casey, forgetting that it was only seven in the morning.

"Casey, its Amy!" she exclaimed. Her hand was trembling as she held the phone to her ear.

"Amy? I was just about to go to bed, what's wrong. Dillon behaved himself right?"

"Dillon was- Dillon, but that's not why I'm calling. Can you look around your room and have a maid search the stairs and driveway. I lost my locket."

"The one Ty gave you? Sweetie, I'll buy you another one. Ty'll never know." She went to hang up, but Amy's screamed stopped her.

"I'll know! And I can't lie to Ty, please Casey."

"All right, all right. I'll look for it, and I'll send Kara and her psychotic friends on a hunt for it OK. Give me ten minutes and I'll call you back."

"All right. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah I can't stand you early morning people in the morning," she groaned.

Amy heard the phone clatter and then silence. She hurried over to the fridge and pulled out eggs. She hurriedly beat the eggs until Jack came down.

"Amy, if you beat those eggs any longer if I didn't know any better I'd swear they'd turn into butter. What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked taking the bowl from her.

"Nothing, nothing," said Amy lining up the pieces of bread in the pan. She dumped the beaten eggs over the bread and placed it in the hot oven. She almost hit her hand on the top of the oven when the phone rang.

"Who would call this early-," said Jack, grabbing the phone, but Amy yanked it from his hand.

"It's for me," said Amy, putting it to her ear. "Oh, hi Scott."

Ty came down from the ring and put Dharma out in the paddock. He walked over to the two cups of coffee on the ground and saw Amy's pink lipstick from last night on one cup, but the cups were cold. All the horses were out and Joni was just getting hay out to them.

"Did Amy put them out?" he asked.

"Yea she's been running in and out of the house all morning. She seems a little frazzled," said Joni, pushing Sundance away. He was giving her a bossy push but Ty knew she'd straighten him out. "I know she said she was going to get on Spindleberry later and I think she said something about trying out Rory? Do you know who she's talking about?"

"Eternal Aurora." Ty smiled. "Amy must have given her a nickname, finally."

"Good thing," said Joni with a smile. "I was getting tired of having to say 'Come here Eternal Aurora time to come in'."

Ty laughed. "Yea, Rory suits her too."

"I'd think Beauty and the Beast would be better," said Joni, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is she giving you any trouble today?"

"You mean besides her usual trying to take me out when I went near her food," she chuckled softly "then no." She walked away with an impatient Sundance in tow.

Ty watched Rory run around and sighed. He walked over to Spindleberry's paddock which abutted Rory's but Amy wasn't there and Spindleberry was munching happily on hay and went to walk up to the house when Joni yelled for him.

Amy pushed her face into her hands as she collapsed into the kitchen chair.

"Did something happen?" asked Grandpa.

Amy shook her head. "I'm just a little tired."

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to slow down. Aren't your classes starting at Chestnut Hill tomorrow?"

"Ugh- don't remind me," said Amy, leaning back in the chair.

Jack chuckled. "What you don't like chasing around ten little girls and making sure they don't put Pongo's saddle on Nemo?"

Amy sighed. "Oh that's not the real fun. The real fun is making them all get along."

"Why don't you go get Ty. Breakfast should be ready in ten minutes."

Amy nodded and headed out the door.

"Ty breakfast," she yelled. He didn't respond so she went to walk over when she heard a car coming. Dillon hopped out of his sapphire blue jaguar convertible.

"Hey, Dillon. What are you doing here?" she asked, walking over.

"I had a call from a very grumpy and drunk blonde this morning, begging me to find this," he said, holding up Amy's locket.

"Oh my God, thank you," she exclaimed, grabbing it and hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you found it."

He leaned against his car. "Yea it was in my car on the floor." He took his sunglasses off and surveyed the farm. "So this is what you're always blabbing about, huh?"

"Yea," said Amy, beaming with pride. "This is Heartland. Do you want a tour?"

He looked at his watch. "I am actually supposed to meet everyone for brunch. You want to come, my treat, and you'd get to see what a real car can do."

"Don't let Casey hear you say that. She loves that car."

He laughed, putting his sunglasses back on. "American trash," he said.

Amy folded her arms across her chest. "Isn't Jaguar owned by Ford?"

He smirked and looked over his shoulder as he backed up. "I'll call you."

"No you won't," she yelled. He yelled something back but he was too far away for her to hear.

Ty walked over. "Wasn't that Dillon?"

"Yea," Amy paused as she tried to come up with a plausible story "Casey called this morning and wanted me to go out to brunch with them, and Casey sent Dillon to try to convince me. I explained how things were really busy here, and he understood." She went to go get Spindle for a workout, thinking that would satisfy Ty.

Ty folded his arms across his chest. "You should have gone."

"Why? I wanted to be here." Amy turned towards him. "Why do you want me to leave?"

Ty sighed. "I don't want you to feel like you have to be here."

Amy looked at him confused. "I don't." She studied Ty's face and she could see pain and frustration. "Ty, are you mad at me?" She touched his arm, but he pulled away slightly.

"There's just a lot going on and it's hard to tell whether we can rely on you or not."

Amy took a step back as if she had just been hit. "Wait a minute, where the hell did that come from?"

"Nowhere," said Ty, walking away.

Amy walked in the opposite direction and got Spindle. She started the long list of chores and workouts that needed to be done. The twelve stalls were filled plus they had six others out in pasture. Ty was right there was a lot to be done. Every second at Heartland lately counted more than ever. Clients were constantly visiting and keeping up with the time frame that a lot of the horses were under while allowing for successful treatment was a delicate dance.

Joni stepped out of her Jeep Wrangler. It was her day off, but she wanted to come and ride Poseidon. She had been working with the frisky gelding for over two weeks and he was going home on Monday. She wanted to get in some quality time with him and make sure he was really secure with dealing with trails now. She saw Jack walking out of the barn, shaking his head. He set down a pitcher of ice tea and two empty glasses.

"Joni, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to take Poseidon out for one last ride."

"You'd better hurry I think I saw Amy tacking him up. Maybe you can convince them to take a break. They've been working all morning and afternoon. Ty's starting on the addition. Matt and his friend stopped by they helped him with it for awhile, but they left a half an hour ago. Ty hasn't stopped."

"What's Amy been doing?"

"Riding, cleaning, and organizing."

"They must have come in for lunch?"

"Said they were too busy," he said shaking his head as he walked away.

Joni walked through the barn and saw Amy brushing at Poseidon's all ready gleaming palomino coat. Joni noticed the clippers and took in Poseidon's ready for show looks. She stepped into the tack room and noticed everything was freshly oiled and reorganized.

"Amy," she called, but Amy kept grooming. "Amy!"

Amy looked up with dirt covering her face and sweat glistening all over her body.

"Joni? What are you doing here?" she asked wiping her forehead.

"I'm going to ride Poseidon. Why don't you go get some dinner or lunch its five o'clock?"

"It's still light out and I'm not hungry, but if you want to ride Poseidon then I'm going to go give the paddocks a once around." Amy hurried off. "I'll see you when you get back."

Joni finished saddling Poseidon and rode out towards where Ty was working.

"Ty, stop," she yelled. Ty put down the hammer and looked at her.

"Hey-."

"Don't even ask. You need a break go get Luna and we'll go for a ride."

"I really want to finish this up. It'd be nice to have it ready in a couple of weeks. Lou's got a waiting list a mile high," he said with fake cheeriness.

"Ty, you need to relax." Ty smiled, but it was like glass ready to be broken with a single word. "Ty, come on. You can't keep working like this. Jack said-."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

Joni shook her head. "Oh yea, you're fine." She spurred Poseidon into a canter.

Ty set his jaw and wiped his forehead. He looked at his watch. "Shit," he said throwing the tools back in and locking them away. He hurried towards his truck taking his shirt off as he went. He prayed he had a spare one somewhere in there. He saw Amy coming towards him from the corner of his eye.

Amy strode towards Ty her steps were forceful. She could work all day and lose herself in the horses but it wouldn't make the ache she felt for Ty go away. She hated being mad at him. He wasn't just her boy friend; he was her best friend. She saw how his chest muscles glistened in the sunlight and she saw the determination in his eyes as she approached. He was pulling on a new tee-shirt.

"Amy I can't talk now," he said his voice was as soft as it was harsh.

"Well I need to talk now," she said, standing her ground.

"Well, I can't right now," he almost yelled back, climbing into the truck.

She grabbed the door. "Well tough shit," she yelled the words surprising her more than Ty. Ty yanked the door away from her. He stuck the key in the ignition and tried to ignore the tears that he could see, brimming in Amy's eyes.

"We'll talk later," he said backing up quickly.

"I love you," she screamed but it only came out as a mere whisper. She collapsed on the ground letting tears fall from her eyes.

A/N All right so those are the next two chapters. I can't wait to hear what you guys think. I'm not sure how you will feel. The first person who can guess what Ty's up to will get to read the next chapter before anyone else; I don't know how much of a prize that is but oh well. I hope you enjoyed all of it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the great reviews. No one guessed it so now you all get to read and find out in this chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but wouldn't let me upload the document. It was the weirdest thing. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy it.

She heard footsteps a few minutes later and saw Lou's arm reaching towards her.

"Hey, what's wrong," said Lou, rubbing Amy's arm. Soraya walked over. "Come on lets go inside. Nancy's making popovers and soup."

Amy started crying harder.

"I guess that's a no to the popovers," said Soraya, trying to make a joke. She helped Amy up and supported Amy's shaking body as they walked into the house.

The three sat down on the couch. It took Amy a few moments before she could get the words out that had been haunting her mind for so long. "Do you think- he's- cheating- on me," gasped Amy in between tears.

"Oh sweetie," said Lou, looking at Soraya and then at Nancy. "I think you know better than anyone that's not true."

Amy wiped her eyes. "I used to think so, but now I'm just not sure. I feel like he's always hiding something from me."

"Did you ask him about it?" asked Lou, stroking Amy's hair hoping to settle her nerves.

"A couple of times, but he won't answer me."

Soraya sat next to her. "Maybe it's to do with his mom? You know she's not always- there."

Amy wiped her eyes and shook her head. "He would let me help him if it was his mom."

Soraya and Lou shot multiple other possibilities at Amy, but they all seemed to Amy impossible. Nothing could cure the seed of doubt and confusion that was growing in her mind. Her heart wanted to trust Ty, but it was getting harder and harder. Then again everything lately was getting harder and harder.

"I just need to be alone," she said walking outside, letting the screen door slam behind her. She grabbed a bridal and saddle and quickly fastened them onto Rory. As she mounted Rory tried to grab Amy's boot, but Amy simply reprimanded her for being fresh. Kicking her gently Rory cantered out onto the trails. The scenery became a blur as Rory refused to slow down. The weather wasn't helping Rory's edgy mood. The rain and wind were making them both shivered as it soaked Amy's jeans and tank top. Amy could hear Rory's heavy breathing and finally she was forced to walk. The weather was getting worse as the thunder and lightening came rolling in. Rory's ears perked as she heard the omens for the miserable storm and her muscles bunched even tighter. Amy went to head her towards home but Rory spooked as lightening struck taking off. Looping her hands through Rory's dark mane, she tried to regain control, but soon she realized she would just have to be patient until Rory wore herself out again. The rain whipped against her face, stinging her eyes. Finally Rory settled down, and they began the walk back home. Rory kept landing heavily on her right leg, and Amy couldn't ignore the signs that she was lame. Amy crouched low and saw that she had ripped her shoe off. The two walked back towards the stables. She stumbled as well as Rory through the ever deepening mud. Leaning on Rory she trudged into the barn her jeans soaked in mud, the weight almost gluing her feet to the ground. She took off Rory's tack, dropping the saddle on the ground, barely managing to get a cooler on her. Then the weight of guilt and grief knocked the life out of her body, leaving her listless on the ground. The stresses of the past year and year coming swarmed her mind, leaving it unable to focus on anything consciously.

Ty stepped out of his truck and saw Jack and Soraya coming out of the house and getting on the four-wheeler.

"I never thought I'd see you on one of those," said Ty smiling at Jack.

Ty could see the worry and exhaustion that had carved away at Jack's usually warm weathered face. "Amy's missing."

"What?" asked Ty.

"She's been gone all last night."

Soraya was glaring at him, and he knew she thought that he was responsible. "We're going out again." She pulled on her helmet before hitting the gas and speeding away.

"I'm going to go get Luna," he said, trying to runaway from Soraya's stare. He noticed a shivering heap in the aisle. Running over to Amy's side, he flipped her over revealing a bloody and muddy face. She was freezing. It had been a miserable night for summer. The sky was still cloudy, causing the weather to be at a seemingly cool temperature. Wrapping her up in his arms, he rushed towards the house. Her clothes were soaked, and she felt like ice.

"Lou… Lou!" he screamed, but there was no answer.

There was a note from Lou, saying something about a doctor's appointment at seven. She probably had been late and not even thought on checking on Amy. He was sure that Jack wouldn't have told her to avoid any extra stress. Amy stirred slightly, and Ty quickly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Laying her gently onto the bed he began to strip her clothes off. He hurriedly took her to the bathroom drawing a warm bath. He had to get her warm. The wind outside howled, and he felt another storm brewing.

"Ty," murmured Amy, shivering.

He noticed a gash on her forehead probably from a good sized tree branch.

"I'm here," he said running the water over her head. "You have to stay awake OK. I think you might have a concussion."

"Rory threw a shoe, oh," she groaned, holding her head.

"Shhh," he cooed, trying to hide how scared he was.

"I feel so gross," she said, coming back to life.

Ty laughed. "That's all you can think about?"

"Well, if you were standing naked in front of your boy friend with beautiful gashes all over your body, and mud caked into your hair. How would you feel?"

"Well, first thing I wouldn't have a boy friend."

Amy went to hit him, but her limbs weren't still awake. Ty grabbed the shampoo putting some in his hands. He massaged it into her hair, working through her long hair.

"Does this hurt?" he whispered.

Amy shook her head, enjoying the sensation of Ty's hands on her. She was too weak to do anything but lean into his hand as he wiped a soap bubble away from her eye. He caressed her face for a moment before she began to shiver again as the bath water cooled. Amy unstopped the tub.

"Come on," he said, grabbing a large towel. He turned his head respectfully. She wrapped the towel around her head before he wrapped the other one tightly around her body. She went to walk, but her legs felt like lead. "Don't." Cradling her into his arm, he helped her get into her flannel pajama pants and Virginia Tech sweatshirt. She closed her eyes as she shimmied into the pants and shirt unable to keep them open. He carried her down the stairs and placed her onto the couch. She felt him disappear and reached for him, but realized he was making tea.

"So what else hurts?" he asked, bringing the first aid kit quickly fixing up her cuts.

"My ankle hurts," she whispered.

Quickly deciding it was only a sprain he wrapped it tightly and placed an ice pack on it before getting the whistling tea kettle. She took the warm tea cup and sipped.

"Jack I found her," he said into the cell phone before returning to her. He sat next to her. "You feel better."

"Don't leave," she whispered. A tear crawled down her face. "Just forget about everything else that happened and lie next to me?"

He nodded, lying down next to her stroking her hair. She turned over onto her other side and put his hand on her waist.

"Go to sleep," he whispered into her ear. "I'll wake you up in a little bit."

"Just promise not to leave."

"I promise," he said. He listened to her breathing even out as she fell asleep. Nothing could have felt better than having her in his arms. He didn't leave until he heard Jack coming flying in. He quickly disentangled himself to greet him.

Amy touched Rory's forehead. "Hey beautiful," she whispered, taking her out to brush her. "Now what about a nice little ride in the ring?"

She saddled her up and took her out in the ring. Joni had been working with her while Amy recuperated. Amy had been scared their experience in the storm would have set Rory back, but instead it had strengthened her faith in the fact that Amy would get her home no matter what. Amy rode her hard and then got off, cooling her off when Ty arrived. He walked towards her with his hands in his pockets.

"Ready to talk?"

"I've been ready," she said. She stroked Rory's neck. They stood in silence for a minute. Amy finally took charge. "Are you-," she choked on each syllable "cheating on me. If you don't want to date anymore, I won't stop you."

"Amy," he said, trying to stop her.

"No I mean it. I don't want you to feel trapped."

"I don't want you to either, but I'm not cheating on you. I would never-," he said, shaking his head. "I can't believe that you thought." He paused. "Are you?"

"Me with who Matt," she scoffed.

"No Dillon," he said absentmindedly massaging her hand.

"Ty," she said squeezing his hand. "Dillon and I have never done anything but dance and talk. We're just friends." She studied his eyes. "So what have you been doing?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know. It's supposed to be a surprise and if it doesn't work out then no one will know."

"Ty we'll all be proud of you no matter what."

"Maybe, but can you trust me enough to let me do it on my own time?"

"I trust you and love you, but I just wish you felt the same way about me."

"Please, Amy. I do, but this is just, this is my battle."

"All right. So you going to stay for supper or do you have somewhere to be?"

"Not tonight," he said kissing her. Rory snorted at them. "Not for awhile anyway. Let's hope," he murmured more to himself.

Amy led Rory into her paddock and walked with Ty back to the house. Lou was sitting at the table perusing the mail.

"Ty?" she questioned. "This is for you."

Ty's eyes went wide when he saw the large envelope from the local college. "This is for you," he said, handing it for Amy.

"Me?"

"Yes," he said. "I can't open it, and you deserve an answer to your question."

Amy opened it up. "It's a report card?" She looked at him shocked. "You're going back to school?"

"Business management. I really want to help out more so Lou isn't always so stressed." He shrugged. "I'll be done next summer."

Lou yanked it out of Amy's hands. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Congratulations, Ty," said Jack, taking out the lasagna.

Amy hugged him. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"Show me later," he said with a wink.

Amy looked at him shocked, but smiled happily. "Oh I will."

Lou, Jack, and Nancy were oblivious to the intimate interlude between the couple because they were too busy, talking about Ty's change of heart about education. Ty wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I love you too."

"Oh," screamed Lou as her water broke.

"_Oh_, dear," said Nancy.

I hope you liked it! Please review.


	7. A New Addition

So this is the revised chapter and for you who haven't read it yet I apologize for not updating. This will hopefully be more realistic.

"Where's her bag?" yelled Nancy, helping Lou with her coat.

"I got it," yelled Ty coming out of the living room with the black overnight bag.

"Keys," Amy said dangling them as she slipped into her shoes.

"I'm going to try to get a hold of Scott," said Jack.

"What about Daddy? He's supposed to be here," exclaimed Lou.

"I'll see if he can change his tickets," said Jack, dialing numbers rapidly.

Ty threw the bag in the back and got in the driver's seat while Amy got Lou settled in.

"I'm going to stay here and help your grandpa," said Nancy closing the car door. "Good luck, you'll be fine," she said to Lou.

Ty sped down the road and towards the highway.

"Hang on, Lou," said Amy, squeezing her sister's hand.

"I can't. The baby- is coming," she heaved ending with a scream.

"Damn it," said Ty, slamming his hand down onto the steering wheel.

Amy looked out across the bogged highway. It was backed up for at least two miles. "Ty pull over when you can and then call an ambulance."

Amy had Lou lean against the door and then saw that the baby's head had started to crown. "OK Lou the baby is positioned."

"It hurts so badly, Amy," she cried.

"I know, but the it'll be better soon I promise," said Amy, looking for the ambulance.

Lou nodded as Amy dabbed her forehead with a washcloth that Nancy had thankfully put in the car. Amy hated to hear her sister in so much pain. She heard the sirens coming, but they paled in comparison to her sister's screams. Ty got out of the SUV to greet the ambulance that was parked in front. Amy looked at Lou who gritting her teeth in pain.

"It'll be better soon Lou. They'll be drugs lots of drugs you won't feel a thing and then you'll have your beautiful baby." Amy eyes lit up as she saw the paramedics starting to get out. Her head turned instinctually as she heard gears shifting and then screeching brakes. Her eyes met a blur of blue truck.

Ty heard Amy's scream and turned to see the truck collide with the SUV. The SUV rolled onto its side, and he could hear Amy screaming, but Lou's screams had silenced.

"Amy!" he screamed.

The paramedics rushed out. "Call for back up!" one yelled.

"Amy, I'm here are you OK?"

"Ty," she cried. "Lou she's on top of me. She's hurt really bad."

"We're going to get you out."

"Just hurry, Lou's really hurt."

"What's her name?" asked the male paramedic.

"Amy."

"Amy, listen honey. I need you to stay calm and tell me how your sister is doing. Is she bleeding a lot?"

"Yes from her neck I think maybe."

"All right you need to apply pressure to where she's bleeding." He kept talking soothingly to her, trying to allay her fears. He stepped away for a moment. "Where the frig are they?" Then he saw the flashing red lights followed by the crisp wail of the siren. "Bobby where the heck have you been. Get that door off now!"

"It's not stopping the bleeding," yelled Amy, realizing her hand was drenched in Lou's blood.

"All right, sweetie you need to stay calm. The rescue squad is here. We'll take care of her. Are you OK? Are you bleeding?"

"A little. I can't tell if its mine or hers."

Amy closed her eyes and thought of whether her grandpa had reached their dad. She felt light against her skin as Lou's body was gently pulled away from her.

"Amy, I'm right here," yelled Ty.

The paramedic came in and laid her against the stretcher. She could hear the glass crunching under his feet. Ty kissed her forehead as they set her down on the gurney and she saw the blood on his lips and clothes from helping her. She felt weight on her chest and realized that she was shivering. The rough fabric of the blanket hurt her skin which seemed overly sensitive now to everything. The world was spinning but she kept seeing Ty's face stroking her hair.

"All right, sweetie let's get you cleaned up," said the man who had talked her through those horrible minutes. She focused on his features his short dark hair and chiseled jaw line and the way it clashed with his warm green eyes. He rubbed her face gently with something that stung a little but she didn't care. She suddenly realized Lou wasn't next to her.

"Lou?" she yelled, trying to get up. Her legs were like lead though and all she could do was search through the mass of people frantically for her sister until her eyes landed on a paramedic who was performing a C-Section on Lou. Her vision faded for a moment and then she heard a cry and someone saying "It's a boy."

"I can't see," she whispered, she went to wipe her eyes but a firm hand stopped her. Ty wiped hey eyes gently with a warm cloth. "Its blood," she grimaced. "Am I bleeding?"

"Don't worry I've had worse from a barroom brawl. You'll be fine," said the paramedic.

Amy felt herself fall away again until their voices disappeared. It felt like hours before she came to but it had to be no more than a few minutes because she was just getting loaded into the ambulance.

"Where's Lou!" she screamed trying to sit up but she was strapped down.

"Lou's on her way to the hospital. They took her by chopper. Didn't you here it?" asked Ty, holding her hand.

"She's in shock. All right honey. I'm going to leave you with Molly now. Do you want Ty to come with you?"

"Wait whose going to tell Grandpa. We were supposed to call. Oh Ty, I don't think he can handle this. Can you go get him? Nancy needs to get dad from the airport. Its all a mess, Ty why did this happen."

Ty squeezed her hand. "Shhh, you need me here Jack will be fine."

"No he won't. Ty he'll panic. He needs you your like his son almost," she babbled.

"OK, Amy I'm going to go home and get Jack. But we'll see you at the hospital. I'll be back in a half an hour. But you have to promise to relax."

Amy nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Amy vaguely saw Ty's silhouette get into a cop car and speed away.

"Ty," she whispered, wishing he didn't have to leave her.

"He'll be back," said a woman's voice. "Do you want to get into this?" she asked holding up a sweatshirt and sweatpants that said Virginia Tech on it. "Where do you go to school," she asked helping her out of the clothes. Amy looked over at the male paramedic. "That's Jake. He's just taking care of the baby. I'm Molly," she reminded her again. "Are you in college?"

"Virginia Tech, pre-vet," she stated.

"I went there for my pre-med classes. Its medical school now," she said, smiling. "Tons of boring classes, huh?"

Amy nodded and pushing her hair back but realized that she wasn't in her clothes anymore. "Let me get your hair back," said Molly, pulling Amy's hair into a ponytail quickly. "There now where do you hurt?"

"I'm just sore all around."

"How about your stomach does anything hurt inside?"

"My ribs hurt?"

Molly pressed on Amy's stomach gently but Amy just sat still. "All right, they're going to do a sonogram when you get inside to check for anything internally wrong but I think you're OK."

"Is my sister going to die?"

Molly had been writing on the chart but stopped and starred at Amy.

Jake came over with the baby and put him in her arms. "She's got the best possible care right now. Do you know what she was going to name him?"

"It's a boy?" asked Amy surprised. "Nathan James. James was my dad's father's name," she explained. "Hey Nate," she whispered. "Is he OK?"

"He's pretty bruised, but I don't think there's any internal bleeding. His vitals are strong. He's a tough little guy," said Jake as they stopped at the hospital. Jake smiled at the baby and then helped lift Amy down.

There was an ER crew, waiting for them. "All right, let's get her into exam room three. Let's get a room ready for them upstairs, move," yelled one of the doctors.

"Amy, do you have known allergies?"

"No. Can I see my sister?"

"She's in surgery," said the doctor, examining her thoroughly and then doing an ultrasound.

Amy closed her eyes to dull the throbbing in her head. "My head hurts," she answered to a question that was never asked.

The doctor looked up. "You have a severe concussion and some nasty cuts on your forehead."

"Can I go home?" she whispered, staring at Nate.

They moved her onto a gurney to transport her up stairs for a CT.

"You want to leave so soon?" he joked. "If you're lucky maybe tomorrow you can both go home."

Amy nodded. She thought about the streamers and the cake they had picked out for Lou and Nate's welcome home. She felt her eyelids close. "It won't be the same," she breathed.

Please review! And thanks for all the great reviews for the old version too! You guys are great.

A/N Kalinichenko19, thank you for clarifying. Hopefully this'll be a little more medically accurate. Although, I know barely anything about medicine just what I see on TV and heard from my mom, a former nurse. So I'll take some fictional license with this a little anyway. You're probably right about baby Nate being killed off. It would be at least much more dramatic quicker, but I am eager to see if I can change your mind. Thank you for the help. -Ciara


	8. Silence My Tears

Here's the next chapter. I tried to slow it down because I know some of you thought it was going too fast. I hope you like it. Thanks again for your reviews and please continue.

Amy opened her eyes and saw Grandpa sitting next to her with his hands folded in prayer.

"Grand-," she choked on the words. Her throat felt so dry.

"Amy," he said grabbing the cup of water and pressing it to her lips. "Drink slowly. Are you hurting?"

"My head hurts."

"I don't blame it," he said kissing her forehead. He held her hand. "Besides that?"

"Nothing more than I felt when I took a tumble off Sundance," she smiled weakly. "Where's Ty?"

"He'll be back really soon. You came through a little while ago and practically kicked him out of the room. You were positive that something happened to Rory." He stroked her hair. "It was probably just a flashback, but Ty promised you he'd go check on her."

Amy smiled, laughing lightly. "And Ty can't break a promise even if it's from his hallucinating and hysterical girl friend." She sighed, opening her eyes more. "Is there something that I could change into? What day is it? How long have I been out?" she asked. She shaded her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"You only slept through the night and some of the morning, and yes you had an early morning visitor." He handed her a bag from Victoria's Secret. "Soraya brought it over. She said it was from the girls." Amy took out the Pink Victoria secrets pants and the matching sweatshirt that slid off the shoulder. They had even gotten her underwear. She got into the clothing as her grandfather looked out the window. "Do you need help? I could or I could call a nurse."

Amy shook her head. It hurt but she wasn't an invalid. "When did she come?" The inside of the fabric was so soft and warm.

"Early this morning. I called her yesterday and explained everything. She'll be back later on. The doctors are hoping to release you tonight, assuming you can walk by yourself."

"Mr. Bartlett," called the nurse.

Amy heard a baby crying and saw a petite nurse walk by.

"Is that Nate?" she asked, holding her head.

"I'm sorry, but he hasn't stopped crying since yesterday. I was hoping maybe his father had arrived."

"No, no, but it's all right," he said, taking his great-grandson. "Amy, can you handle it?" A nurse handed her some pain medication.

"Grandpa, let me have him. We kind of bonded," she said, taking him. "Hey, handsome," she cooed. His small body was covered in many bruises, but she still thought he was beautiful.

"He hasn't had anything to eat yet, maybe you could try?" offered the nurse, handing her a bottle.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Ms. Flemming?" asked the other nurse.

"Oh yea concussions are like nose bleeds with me," she joked, trying to reassure everyone.

"I doubt your head thinks so," said the nurse, raising an eyebrow. "I'll be back later." She gently squeezed Amy's shoulder and began to update her chart on her way out.

"Can we order pizza?" asked Amy, feeling her stomach growl. She was ignoring reality which was partially due to the pain medication, but mainly because it hurt too much to face it. "Maybe Lou could come down and we could all." She paused. "Why didn't they take him to Lou?"

"Amy," said her grandfather.

"Is she still in recovery?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Then where is she?" Her eyes kept searching Jack's for some answers or a clue as to what he might tell her.

"She's-."

"Amy," gasped her father, running to her side.

"Dad?" asked Amy. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"We wanted to surprise you bycoming earlier and then when we got off the plane this morning. I got Jack's message. It doesn't matter.Are you OK?" he asked, stroking her hair away from her face.

"I've felt better. Could you help Grandpa get Lou?"

"Sure. Why aren't you two in the same room?"

"Honey," said Helena, balancing Lily on her hip and touching his shoulder to stop him.

Being jostled woke Lily up and her blue eyes fixated on Amy. "Amy," shrieked Lily, trying to wriggle free.

"One minute sweetie," said Helena placing Lily down. Lily climbed onto the bed with Amy.

Amy kissed Lily's head. "You got boo boos," said Lily, touching Amy's face.

"Owie," explained Amy. "Don't touch them OK?"

"I'm sorry. Is this Lou's?"

Amy watched the adult's conversing quietly. Tim was shaking his head while Helena rubbed his back.

"What's going on?" asked Lily.

Amy smiled, trying to appease her younger sister. "The adult's are just planning a surprise for us. Maybe you're going to stay with us a little longer."

"Just tell her," said Helena.

"Honey," said Jack and Tim at the same time.

Tim sat next to Lily. He put Lily on his lap. The two men looked at each other both choking on their words. The animosity between them was gone and all that was left was unending grief. Their love for Amy occluded the painful words that needed to be said.

Helena sighed. "Amy, this is really hard on both of them. So I'm going to tell you. OK?" She sat at the foot of the bed. "You know that Lou was really hurt yesterday. She broke a lot of bones and has severe internal bleeding. Right now she's in another surgery. The doctor's are very worried that from the strain of the pregnancy and labor compiled with the loss of blood."

"She's really sick?" asked Lily, grasping her pony stuffed animal.

"Yes, sweetie," said Helena.

"But she'll be OK, right?" asked Amy, trying to remain calm.

"She has a 25 percent survival rate from the surgery and even after her chances only increase to 30 percent," stated Tim like it was the stock market reports. He got up from the bed and walked towards the window. He slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it," he softly screamed.

Amy shook her head violently, ignoring the severe pain. It felt better than what their words were doing to her. "Stop! No, where's Scott. He'll tell you that you're all wrong. Grandpa please its Lou she's stronger than all of us. Please Grandpa."

He looked up from the bed and his warm eyes entreated her not to make him hurt her. "I have to trust God, honey. And I know he'll look after her."

"I want to see the doctor," said Amy calmly.

"He can't come right now," said the nurse, walking over to Amy's IV and sticking a needle into it. "Just relax OK. This will calm you just slightly."

"I am calm." Tim had sat down again and he went to push a stray hair out of Amy's face but she grabbed his hand. "Please can you, Helena, and grandpa leave? I'm fine."

"Can I stay Amy? We could watch Spirit or Black Stallion." Her eyes beamed. "How about National Velvet?" Lily practically bounced up and down with excitement. "I promise I'll be quiet."

"If dad says it's OK."

"It's fine. We'll be right outside," said Helena, getting up. She gave the men a stern look before exiting.

They both kissed her forehead and left like two mute monks. The door was open though and Lily tugged her backpack over.

"Need help?" asked the nurse. Lily eyed her suspiciously.

"It's OK Lily this is Nurse-."

"Nurse Laurie. Here did you want to watch a movie?" she asked, opening the bag for Lily. "Let me guess National Velvet. And this is pretty cool." Laurie took out the pink laptop.

Lily nodded. She hid into Amy. "You put it in there," she pointed not looking at the laptop.

"All right. Well I set up and then leave you two alone."

"Thank you," said Amy, hearing the beginning of National Velvet.

"I'll be back in a little while to pick him up, but this is for you." She handed her a towel. "Now you have to be a big girl and help your sister. Can you place that towel on her shoulder? And you might need to help her hold the baby."

Lily's eyes lit up. "OK. Movie first though."

"Of course."

"Every ounce or a little less you need to burp him. If you can't do it just buzz, and I will be here in a flash."

Amy smiled. Laurie seemed genuinely nice. She had curly reddish brown hair slung into a ponytail and hazel eyes that danced when she smiled. Amy could tell she truly loved her job.

"And if you're good maybe I'll bring you some chocolate chip cookies with M&M's," she tickled Lily slightly. Lily's laughter almost eradicated the pain in Amy's heart. The two girls became lost in the world woven by Elizabeth Taylor's voice.

Ty saw Jack and Tim waiting patiently outside Amy's door. Helena was sitting on Tim's lap, whispering soothingly to him.

His pace quickened. "Is Amy OK?" he asked.

"Fine," said Jack standing up. "Bones don't work like they used to." His attempt at a joke was lost on the sullen group.

"Is it Lou?" Jack's lack of response was Ty's answer. "I'm sorry. I'll stay with Amy while you guys go get something to eat at the house and change. Nancy's cooking up a storm."

"God love her," said Jack, pulling on his coat. "She always cooks when she's upset. Tim you look like hell." Ty was shocked by the older man's words and Tim was equally as shocked. "And Helena you must be ready to pass out. Amy nor Lou would want you making yourself ill. Let's go home, get some food, and change."

"And sleep," said Helena, getting up. "You both look like death and I don't want Amy ringing my neck if one of you gets sick."

"What about Lily?" asked Tim.

"She's with her sister and an entourage of nurses who think she's the next Shirley Temple." She squeezed his arm. "She's in heaven. Besides Amy needs her even if she won't admit it."

Ty watched them all walk away their steps were slow and he saw Helena put her arm around Jack. He sighed pushing the door open slowly. Amy was barely conscious and Lily was dozing peacefully on Amy's lap while Nathan slept in Amy's arms.

"Hey," he said sitting next to her. He picked Lily's legs up gently and settled them on his thighs. Amy leaned into him, breathing his scent in.

"How's everyone?"

"Rory is perfectly fine and Spindle wishes you were there. Joni has everything under control. I sent the rest of them home to refuel." He stroked her hair gently. "You scared me. I don't know what I would have done if your dad hadn't given me a sound smack." He felt Amy's small smile and then her quivering body. "It's OK." He sang softly to her. Nathan opened his eyes and fixated on Ty.

"He likes you. I didn't know you could sing," she said wiping her eyes.

"My mother taught me."

"Can you hold him for a minute?" she asked, handing Nathan over. Amy stretched her arms.

Ty shifted a little and held Nathan gently. "Well you are very lucky because you're Aunt Amy she won't let anything happen to you."

Amy took Nathan back and settled peacefully into Ty's arms.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No, no the pain feels good it dulls everything else. Just don't leave."

"I won't. I promise." He leaned against the pillows and watched Amy fall a sleep as he hummed.

Please review


	9. Holding On

All right so here's my next update. And I will try to get something to you all Saturday night because the next twenty four hours are almost all work 16 out of the 24 exactly. But I promise, especially since Steph you had mentioned you had camp for an abominable amount of time. Anyway thank you for all the great reviews. And please review again. I'd love to hear what you think and I promise it will get better I know this chapter may seem a little dry to some of you. There's some nice fluff at the end of it though.  And if you guys have any suggestions as to where you'd like this story to go please feel free to comment.

Scott rubbed his face as he headed towards Amy's room. The hospital had kept her overnight and he had spent the night sitting with Lou and talking to doctors about her upcoming surgeries and risks. He felt like whatever decision he made it would be the wrong one. Everywhere he looked there seemed to be a 70-80 chance it would kill Lou. _This wasn't how it was supposed to be._ He sighed, leaning against a wall for a minute. _Lou, you were supposed to have the baby in a damn hospital not a car, and I was going to be there, holding your hand. Remember you told me to use my left hand because you weren't holding back. Then we were going to bring Nate to Heartland till we found a house of our own. This wasn't how it was supposed to be._ He shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. Helena walked up to him. She had been at Amy's door, checking on her.

"I brought coffee," she said handing him a tray. "I'm going to go get a caramel latte and tea for Amy. Ty said he just wanted a hot Hazelnut black." She took a deep breath and gave a remorseful smile. "I'm sorry; I feel so useless. I can't take any of your pain away."

"All that matters is you're here. Lou would appreciate that you were looking after Amy. She might be little jealous that she wasn't here herself, but-." He suppressed the tears forming in his eyes. "Thanks for the coffee."

"I'll be back. Do you want anything to eat? Maybe I'll pick up some cookies or muffins?" Her cell phone went off. "It's Tim. Do you want to-?" He shook his head. "I'll be back in a little while."

Scott took a deep breath before he gently pushed Amy's door open.

"Amy?" he whispered.

He saw Ty watching a soccer game with Amy sleeping peacefully in his arms and Lily across them both and then there was Nate. Ty turned the TV off.

"Scott, have you been up to see Lou?" asked Ty. He went to get up, but Scott stopped him.

"Don't. You look like you're in quite a tangle besides the nurses told me Nate's had a rough first night. God I can see Lou in him," he said, pulling a chair over. "She's out of surgery but she has a slew of surgeries to go through. I hate seeing her like that."

"I can't even imagine," said Ty.

"I'm just so mad at that driver. You know he's OK. I mean he's pretty badly bruised and banged up, but he walked away. He was talking on his cell phone and dropped it. He bent over and then-."

"I know. I heard he was being released and when Amy and Lily were watching a movie I decided to slam him against a wall." He sighed. "It didn't make me feel any better, though."

"I've always wanted to do that even more so now," said Scott, cracking a wry smile.

"Me too."

Amy finally woke up. "Scott," she murmured. Nate's eyes opened at the sound of Amy's voice. "Did you want to hold him?"

"Yeah," he said, taking Nate from Amy. Nate started to fuss a little. "You're beautiful just like your mom." Scott quickly handed him back to Nate. "I have to get back to work. Lou isn't conscious, but I'll be back in two hours."

"Are you serious? Scott I'm sure that some other-."

"I need to do this, Amy." He walked towards the door. "My parents might stop by before you leave the hospital," he said as an afterthought.

"Is he safe to practice?" asked Ty concern evident on his face.

Amy shrugged. "I guess he's a vet first and foremost." The nurse walked in. "Are those my release forms?"

"Yes," said Laurie. "But here's the deal you are not to lift anything heavy. You are to remain on partial bed rest." She turned to Ty. "You are to make sure. She doesn't overdo anything and basically take care of her every whim. This is for your ankle," she said holding up an air cast.

Amy groaned. "Is it really necessary?"

"Definitely, your ankle got twisted pretty well in that roll." She carefully put it on Amy's leg. "Lucy brought Nate up here?"

"Amy begged her," said Ty.

Amy glared at him. "Ty has been giving Nate soccer lessons for the past hour."

Laurie laughed. "Anyway, I had Mr. Trewin sign Nate's release form and birth certificate so he's all set. Aren't you Mr. Nathan James Trewin," she cooed at Nate. "Your stepmother" she looked uncertain "Is bringing the car seat and other necessities. So as soon as that comes you can be on your way."

Amy's eyes lit up, eager to be out of the hospital. "What about Lou? Dr. Lawshwitz hasn't met with me yet."

"Amy Flemming," said a doctor, walking through the door. "You've informed her of the conditions of her release?"

"Yes, Dr. Lawshwitz," said Laurie, handing him the chart. She gave Amy a reassuring smile and then left.

"I'd like to hear about my sister's condition."

She listened to him ramble on about statistics and best possible options which to her there seemed to be no best possible option because they all ended with Lou most likely dying.

"That's unacceptable," she said her eyes stone.

"Listen, I can call up forty other doctors and they'll all tell you the same thing. I'm sorry, truly I am. I didn't come to talk with you because I was researching all the latest treatment options. I've presented them all to her husband and at the moment he just wants to wait." He sighed, handing her the release form. "Please feel free to call me at anytime if you have any further questions."

"And please call me if you have any concerns. I would like to speak with you once a day if that's possible."

"I'll do my best to remember, and you need to rest."

"I'll try. I don't do well with sitting still."

Scott's parents walked in.

"Dr. Trewin, Mrs. Trewin," said Amy introducing them to Dr. Lawshwitz.

"We'll be in touch," said Dr. Lawshwitz as he left.

Amy let them ogle over the baby while she got ready. She stepped into the bathroom and for the first time saw the damage to her face. Her face was still swollen in areas and there were some sutures as well Band-Aids covering her face. She applied some eye shadow and lip-gloss, but that was about all she could do. She left her hair down and brushed through some of the knots before yielding to the pain it was causing.

"Ty, have you seen my shoes?" she asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Ty held the sneakers up. Mrs. Trewin was rocking a crying Nathan back and forth. Helena and Tim walked in and Lily woke up. She eagerly began to explain how much fun she and Amy had, how Nurse Laurie had brought them cookies and then taken them on a wheelchair ride. Amy laughed softly at the utter chaos that was ensuing in the room but how natural it seemed at the same time compared to everything else that had happen in the past days.

"Amy, I brought the carrier/car seat whatever you call it," said Helena, placing it on the bed.

"And we brought this," said Mrs. Trewin, handing Amy a box wrapped with a blue ribbon. "Do you want to open it for Nathan since he just doesn't want to stop crying," she cooed.

Amy smiled as Ty offered to take Nate so that Mrs. Trewin could open it.

"Oh no I can't give him up just yet," she said with a smile. She kissed his head and he let out a defiant wail.

Amy took out a dark blue onesie with matching booties and a light blue fleece blanket. "Natie look," she said as Mrs. Trewin placed him on the bed and they changed him into his new outfit.

"Don't you look handsome?" said Helena.

Amy placed him in the carrier. A nurse came in and wheeled Amy off the premises with Ty followed close behind with Nate.

"We have to go. We had planned a trip and it was just too late to get a refund, but when we get back Amy we'll be happy to take him off your hands whenever you need," said Mrs. Trewin kissing her grandson and Amy before walking off to the car.

Dr. Trewin lingered. "Amy, I know Scott has been out of character, but he'll come around."

Amy smiled. "I know. He will. Have a nice trip and don't worry about us."

"He's going to think he's a prince," said Tim, laughing. He got into the front seat of the Escalade.

"Nice wheels, dad," joked Amy.

"Hey I took whatever was available."

Ty helped Amy into the seat and then had her prop her leg up on his lap while Lily got fastened into her booster seat. The ride home seemed too fast to Amy and soon she saw Heartland. She recognized Nancy's, Joni's, and Soraya's cars in the driveway and could almost smell whatever wonderful thing Nancy and her grandfather were cooking. The air was crisp for late August, but the sky was bright and blue like a fall day. Tim grabbed the baby bag and other gifts that Lou and Scott's friends had left while Helena got Lily.

"Dad can you tell them we'll be in a minute?"

"Sure, sweetie," he said, closing the door.

Ty was all ready getting Nate out of his carrier.

"I love you," said Amy, allowing a few tears to fall. Ty looked at her confused.

"I love you too. Hey are you OK?" he asked wiping the tears off her cheeks gently, trying to avoid her cuts.

"I mean. I want to take care of Nate until Lou's better." Ty nodded. "That's going to change things."

Ty cracked a smile. "You mean we won't be able to go out to bars till three in the morning or go club hopping. Amy, you're asking too much," he joked.

She slapped his arm playfully. "I just want to tell you."

He cupped her face. "Amy, I love you. I love your family probably better than my own. They have always been there for me and you have always been there for me. And God I know it'll be tough on us sometimes. We might be in the middle of something-," Amy blushed and laugh "And Nate will start crying, but he's your nephew and mine in away. We can't abandon him and Scott's dealing with so much. He's going to miss Lou and he'll need all the consistency and love he can get and deserves."

Amy smiled and threw her arms around him. "You are the most amazing guy in the world. You know that right?"

"Oh I know," he joked.

Amy kissed him. "Let's go inside." She got out and he handed her Nate. He put his arm around her waist. "You know I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk?"

"Maybe you just don't usually listen," he chided teasingly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in mock appall.

The door flung open and they were greeting with a huge "Welcome Home!"


End file.
